Thomas Humphrey
'Thomas Humphrey '''is a Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary and is one of Season Four's primary antagonists. He is portrayed by Michael Torpey. Personality At a glance, Humphrey seemed to be fairly laid back in the presence of his fellow COs, often sharing drinks with them and joking around. He is later revealed to have sociopathic tendencies. Physical Appearance Humphrey is an average-looking white man with brown hair and a medium build. Biography Before Litchfield TBA Season Four In the cafeteria, Maritza and Flaca are playing a game of "Would you Rather?". When Maritza asks ''"Gun to your head, do you eat ten dead flies or a live baby mouse?", ''Humphrey interrupts their conversation, warning Maritza in Spanish that he is aware of her drug smuggling scheme in the van. At the end of her next run, Humphrey hangs back until the others leave the van. He invites Maritza into his on-campus house, claiming to have something to give to her. Despite her attempts at refusal, Maritza is taken inside where he has set up a cup containing a baby mouse and a napkin scattered with dead flies. She is then forced, at gunpoint, to play out the very same scenario from her game. Maritza is later overheard vomiting in the prison bathroom by COs Stratman and McCullough. Stratman informs McCullough that he'd witnessed Humphrey take Maritza into his house alone. McCollough wonders if she could be puking as a result of pregnancy, but quickly doubts herself as it is far too soon. Stratman replies that he wasn't implying Humphrey had sex with Maritza, but that he may have done something else strange, because Humphrey strikes him as a weird person. He goes on to explain that one night while having drinks with Humphrey, he'd seen him put a cockroach into a blender instead of just stepping on it. McCullough debates whether or not she should tell someone about Maritza, but chooses to remain passive on the matter. Maritza, crying at her bunk, is later found by Flaca. Maritza tells Flaca about the guard and Flaca comforts her. During the interrogations with Piscatella, the inmates waiting to be questioned are held in a room guarded from outside by the COs. Humphrey decides to stir up tensions between the women for entertainment. He pulls a chair out from under Sankey while she sleeps. The whole room laughs at her but Sankey, being a white supremacist, targets Suzanne Warren, because she is black, and threatens her. Humphrey sees the opportunity and pushes Sankey to hit Suzanne but even Sankey won't go that far. When Sankey flat out refuses to entertain Humphrey, he tries to force her, but Maureen Kukudio offers instead, which leads to her being beaten down by a provoked, manic Suzanne. Humphrey notes he has won twenty dollars after the fight is broken up. Joe Caputo attempts to suspend Humphrey from his job after Bayley informs him of the fight, but Piscatella threatens to pull his entire team if anyone is suspended. This fight helped unite the prisoners through their mutual hate for the guards and fueled the later protest. In the final episode, Humphrey brings a gun hidden in his shoe into the prison and convinces the other guards to let him. He is escorting Judy King through the prison hallways to her release, when the inmates riot over Poussey Washington's death and Caputo's statement about it. They surround Humphrey, King and McCullough, leading Humphrey to reach for his gun. Maritza sees what he's doing and quickly pushes him over, leading him to drop the gun. It slides over to where the Hispanic women are standing and Daya picks it up. She makes Humphrey and McCullough kneel on the ground and tells McCullough ''"Hey, lady CO, get on the ground with your hands behind your head". Soon after, she exclaims "Fucking COs, y'all pieces of shit". The season ends with Daya aiming the gun at Humphrey while he stares her down, and the inmates cheer her on, urging her to shoot him. Season 5 He gots shot in the leg by Daya, eventually has a stroke and dies. Relationships Friends * Desi Piscatella * Stratman * Lee Dixon * Artesian McCullough Enemies * Maritza Ramos * Maureen Kukudio * Gina Murphy * Dayanara Diaz * Alana Dwight * Lolly Whitehill * Suzanne Warren * Brandy Epps * Kasey Sankey * Blanca Flores * Piper Chapman * Alex Vause * Carrie Black * Ramona Contreras * Zirconia * Jennifer Digori * Maria Ruiz * Helen Van Maele * Tasha Jefferson * Janae Watson * Alison Abdullah * Oujia Aziza * Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Judy King * Stephanie Hapakuka Memorable Quotes Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters